


Behind The Segment Of Code

by charlotte_vesper



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23357539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotte_vesper/pseuds/charlotte_vesper
Relationships: Jarvis (Iron Man movies) & Tony Stark, Jarvis (Iron Man movies)/Tony Stark
Kudos: 9





	Behind The Segment Of Code

自从奥创纪元以来，第一个在Tony Stark面前提Jarvis的，是Vision。

那是个风声萧瑟的夜晚，纽约灿烂的霓虹灯都全部浸泡在雨水里，从窗口远远望去，像是一大片湿透的彩色传单。

Tony听见敲门声，把手上做到一半的粒子炮搁在实验台上，开门的时候闻到了雨水的腥味。

嚯，原来是能够穿墙而过的Vision。

他看上去有几分犹豫，沉默了一段时间，正当Tony不耐烦地想问他怎么回事，Vision开了口。

“我有一些不属于我的记忆，Tony，也许我该把它交给你。”

很熟悉的声线里包含着太多陌生的语气。屋子里翻江倒海的摇滚乐戛然而止。

Tony Stark愣了愣，点了点头。“那进来吧。”

他头也不回地走进实验室，Vision跟在他后面。

“既然你没办法品尝酒精饮料的奥妙之处，我就不拿什么招待你了。那太浪费了。”

Vision没想到Tony在这时候还想着开玩笑，眼睛盯着他的后脑勺，怎么也猜不出他此刻的表情。

Tony很快就找到了自己的座位，他一屁股坐下的时候关节发出了咯咯的声音，给凝滞的空气带来一丝黑色幽默的笑意。

“Oops.”他耸耸肩，从椅子上转过身时Vision发现他的表情四平八稳，棕色的大眼睛矍铄而狡黠，嘴角微微向上，仿佛下一秒就能露出一个胜券在握的微笑。是非常正常的Tony Stark。

他把传感器贴在Vision的手臂上，接入了自己的计算机。Stark顶级的系统吭哧吭哧地跑着数据，Tony的目光风平浪静地划过一段一段的代码，睫毛偶尔微微颤动几下，情绪稳定毫无破绽。

“你是怎么发现的？”

他冷不防问Vision。

Vision不明所以。“不好意思，是否能问得详细一些？”

Tony转过身去在自己的工具箱里翻翻找找，一边把一些不知道有什么用的工具从箱子里一样样拿出来一边开口问。

“你是......怎么发现这些‘记忆’的？”

Vision沉吟片刻。

“它们平白无故地就会冒出来，毫无任何规律可言。我感觉是数据冲突的问题，所以我猜我应该来找一下你。”

很快，Tony就能在立体投影上Vision的精神体里找到一些隐隐约约飘浮在空中的橙色光线。

“我猜我看到了你说的‘记忆’了。”

Vision也看到了。他用余光瞥了一眼Tony的脸色，开口。

“它们不属于我，Tony，所以我想要把它们还给你。”

“这算什么，战损回收吗？”Tony故作轻松地笑笑，在键盘上输入了几行代码，“我可以帮你修复一下数据，它们以后不会再困扰你了。怎么样，够不够意思？”

“谢谢你，Tony，这对我而言很重要。”

Vision一想到以后再也不会有莫名其妙的记忆在自己脑海里突然浮现，有几分如释重负。这一直在困扰着他，也困扰着Wanda。

因为最开始发现一切的是他红头发的恋人。

当时Wanda温暖的手掌贴在了Vision的脸上，她抬起头，漂亮的眼睛里目光关切得发紧。

“我看到了那些记忆。你脑海里的记忆。”

她并非有意窥视，只是和Vision靠得太近，那些猝不及防冒出来的记忆碎片不止冲击着Vision的神经，也在影响她。

“Wanda，那不是我。那属于Jar......”

“嘘，不要再说了，Vision。”她不希望Tony一不小心听见这个名字之后徒增伤心。

她看了看Vision依旧忧虑的面容，善解人意地点点头。

“我明白的。我都明白。”

世界上没有什么能瞒过猩红女巫。

Vision的数据一旦修复就没有再多加停驻，他道过谢就走了。Tony也没有挽留。

Tony全神贯注地盯着全息投影上一丝丝漂浮着的橙色光线，忘记把之前关掉的摇滚乐再打开，室内一片寂静，仿佛能听见灵魂深处传来的回音。

他在数据库里调出一段很久没有打开过的代码段，尝试着输入了两段又停了下来。

Tony Stark是谁？

天才科学家、慈善家、花花公子。他太富足了，以至于不需要对这个世界再索取任何东西。

这话说的没错。但也许只是他要的已经从这个世界上永远消失了。人再伟大，也不可能创造发明一个不复存在的东西。

人造不出火。总要有普罗米修斯把火种带去人间。

Tony再也写不下去了。他关掉了电脑，手机响了，不知道哪个纸迷金醉的派对主人在高声呼唤着他的名字，而他烦躁地挂了电话，干脆给自己倒了满满的一杯威士忌灌了下去。喝得太快，睡意和醉意来得猛烈。

他钻进被窝闭上眼睛，安稳入睡，一夜无梦。他需要好好睡一觉，第二天还要去见心理医生。

Rebecca Anderson在纽约的第五大道附近有一间诊所，是全美拍得上号的心理医生，在英国长大，三十岁出头就在剑桥拿过两个相关的PhD，在美国住了有些年头却依旧改不掉自己矜持的英国口音。她行医经验丰富，业内评价顶尖，Tony Stark几乎没怎么费力就问身边的权贵要到了她的电话。

平心而论，在她那几乎名列了全美权贵富豪的病人名单里，Tony Stark不是最有钱有势的那一位，但却是她花掉时间最多的病人。

她第一次在诊所里以病患和医生的身份接待Tony Stark的时候，就知道他身上的问题远远比他自己所想象的要多。

他穿着酒红色的衬衫，眼镜镜片的颜色很特别，是一种介于钢铁侠的红色和橙色之间的混合。他在她面前的沙发里坐下的时候难掩容色疲惫。Rebecca Anderson通过电视新闻知道，那时候复仇者们刚刚在索科维亚解决了一场大麻烦，百废待兴，一切大大小小的事情都需要假借这位超级英雄之手去完成。

她抬起眼，端详了一下他摘去眼睛后的模样。

眼神专注，说明他近阶段没有使用任何违禁药品，胡须修理得很整齐，很好，生活依旧按部就班。

然而眼下的乌青表明，他快被逼疯了。

Tony在面对她的时候远没有外界宣传的那样风流或者轻佻，也没有像其他人所说的那样会“泡”她。

他很尊重她，对她的任何询问都显得比他对电视记者要耐心。

然而令人感到挫败的是，Tony对她越是礼貌，他来的次数就越频繁，情况时好时坏，大部分时候毫无进展，螺旋上升的苗头都没有。

他背负的东西太多了。

超级英雄的未来，美国政局对复仇者联盟的施压，世界上六十亿人的安危。Howard和Maria的死。

谁会知道Ironman坚不可摧的战甲下藏着遍体鳞伤的骨肉之躯。

他把这一切都告诉她了，以一种平铺直叙的口吻。

而这肯定不是伤口原本的面目。

“如果感觉无法入睡，比起酒精和药物，先去试试看听一些东西。”Rebecca在笔记本上写写画画，对他建议道。

“听？”

“不是摇滚。听一些……让你能够感觉安全的东西。消除恐惧，”她斟酌着词句，“你遇到过很多次危险，有没有什么声音曾经让你感到过安全？或者陪你一起度过难关？”

对面是一阵漫长的沉默。正当Rebecca感觉自己或许应该换一个建议的时候，他开了口。

“有。在外星人入侵纽约的时候，我通过战甲运送过一枚导弹。”

“Pepper Potts小姐？”

她记得他说过这件事，在他把核弹送往异世界的时候，他给Pepper Potts小姐打过一个电话。

他欲言又止。

“……是Jarvis。”

“抱歉？”Rebecca Anderson没有听清。

Tony深吸了一口气，告诉她：“J，我的一位朋友。Pepper她当时太紧张了，光顾着看电视报道，没有接听到我的电话。”

“他让你感到安全。”Rebecca在本子上用钢笔记了一个J。

“是的。他让我感到安全。”Tony无意识地重复了一次，铁人一般坚固的面具裂开一条缝。

这对刀枪不入的钢铁侠来说并不常见。

Rebecca敏锐地察觉到了他的异样。

“介意我问你一些关于J的问题么？鉴于你之前从来没有提过他。他是你的朋友吗？”

“对。朋友。”他重复了一遍。

“很熟悉的朋友？”Rebecca扬扬眉毛。

“很熟悉的朋友。”Tony几乎是又一次无意识地重复了一遍。

“跟我说说他吧，Tony。”Rebecca感觉这种一问一答根本毫无实质性进展，她合上自己面前的笔记本，让Tony自由发挥。

她知道，这是Tony Stark的突破口。Tony Stark是个没有安全感的人，Howard和Maria英年早逝，科技和金钱确实让Tony游走在社会的金字塔尖，但是也给他带来过多的负担和威胁。这些威胁来自于恶，也来自于善。Pepper Potts曾经试图给过他安全感，并且成功过，但后来也在漫长的拉锯之中退居二线选择等待。这位神秘的J可能是他最后的希望。

Tony开始跟Rebecca说一些和J有关的话题。这些话题往往很细。比如他有英国口音。办事细致。从不出错。J知道他的一切。

在后来他们的会面之中，他提过J很多次。大部分都出现在他陷入危难的时刻，但也有很生活化的场景，J会在深夜的时候切断计算机电源让Tony去休息，在他发脾气的时候给他叫甜甜圈外卖，在他喝醉了以后整夜整夜耐心地陪他天南海北地胡扯。

她猜J是他多年的老朋友，并且一定是个温柔的人。Tony远远比自己所想的要依赖他。

Rebecca深吸一口气，抛出了一个宛如惊雷的问题：“你爱他吗，Tony？你爱J吗？”

Tony飞快地说：“我不爱他。从不。”

可他的表情告诉她，远不止这些。

迎接她的是漫长的缄默。

他看上去依旧对J有着不可释怀的痛苦，跟之前积极配合的态度大相径庭，他一字未说。

她继续问：“那你有没有问过J类似的问题？朋友之间也会互相确立对彼此的信任和依赖，不止是恋人才会这么做的。”

Tony把视线移向窗外繁华的街景和远处的海湾，又是沉默。

“不方便再说下去？”她打开笔记本，在J上面画了一个很大的圆圈。

也许这次会谈就到此结束了。她有些头疼，不知道该对这个慷慨又纠结的病人如何对症下药，然而正当这时，他开口了。

“他再也不会出现了。他死了。”

Tony的表情告诉Rebecca Anderson他依旧在被这段和J有关的记忆深深伤害着。

“因为我。”

Peter Parker问过Stark先生，为什么不让他的AI用男声。

Tony的回答非常Tony Stark：“我像你这么大的时候做梦都想每天听到这么温柔又性感的声音。”

Peter做了个鬼脸。

“好了，小伙子，你还有什么不知足的。”Tony拍了拍少年人日益成长的肩背。

“她的声音温不温柔其实无关紧要，反正我又不会爱上她。”

Tony顿了顿。“人不会爱上AI的。”

“那AI会爱上人么？”Peter想到自己最近窝在沙发上看的《机械姬》。这个问题他和Ned讨论过，争论到最后其实话题离AI已经十万八千里了，他就在心底里把这个问题留给了Stark先生。

因为Stark先生什么都知道。

一直悄无声息跟在他们的Happy后面很快打断了这段对话，把话题扯到了Peter最新的培训任务上。

Peter临走之前，Tony猝不及防地开口。

“AI也不会爱上人的。他们对人的依赖和保护来自于我写的代码段。人们也不会爱上AI，他们只会爱上我。因为代码段是我写的。”

哪有人类会和自己的造物陷入爱河的。

Peter似是而非地点点头，棕色的眼睛滴溜溜地看着Tony，仿佛能把他照透一样。

“好了，今天你在Stark工业的实习到此为止。皇后区小子，你该回去了。”Tony不耐烦地打了一下他的脑袋。

“再见，Stark先生。”

Peter吐了吐舌头，套上蜘蛛侠的头罩，很快就消失在了纽约傍晚车水马龙的夜色里。

Tony最终还是打算向Pepper求婚。

他知道Pepper在等他回头，但是不知道自己是不是应该这么做。任何有眼睛的人都知道Pepper爱他，不然没有谁会每天忙到三更半夜去帮他收拾烂摊子，在他需要拥抱的时候义无反顾地冲到他面前，还对他孩子气的任性无限包容。

Pepper让他感到放松。这很难得。

所以他想给Pepper一个承诺。

他想要move on。

“Friday，”他开口，“我想要选一枚求婚戒指。帮我预约几个珠宝经理人。”

“好的，boss。”温婉的女声在空荡荡的房间里响起。

Friday规规矩矩地在网路上预约了最符合Tony身价的珠宝商。

Tony走进实验室，目光停留在全息投影里那些橙色的光线上。自从Vision把它交给了自己，那些碎片数据就一直漂浮在这里。

四下无人，一片死寂。

“Friday，”他的嗓子干涩得要命，打算去吧台给自己倒一杯威士忌，“清理掉这些数据。”

Friday悄无声息地工作着，透过摄像系统小心翼翼地观测着Stark先生的表情。

Jarvis是Stark先生写的代码块，然而人们都不知道Jarvis的代码背后到底是否藏着数据以外的存在。Tony自己也不知道。

只有AI懂AI。

她的分析系统对接到Jarvis的数据碎片，豁然开朗。

“Jarvis loved you.”

清脆的一声巨响，玻璃杯落在地上，在黑色的大理石地板上闪闪发光，像是求婚戒指上的钻石。

其实Vision脑海里浮现出来的那段记忆很简短，只有几秒钟而已。

那天晚上Tony在派对上喝醉了，宾客散尽后他松开了花衬衫的领口，一个人躺在沙发上，眼睛无意识地飘在天花板上。

——Do you really love me, Jarvis?

——I love you, sir. I love you as an artificial intelligence.


End file.
